Delivery of newspapers in rural and suburban areas by motor carrier is customary in many parts of the country. In these areas a receptacle is provided for receipt of the paper. This receptacle generally consists of a metal or plastic tube of one piece construction open on one end and slightly tapered away from the open end.
Such receptacles often become wet inside and at the bottom of the tube due to rain beating on the open end thereof, or merely by collection of moisture along the bottom externally followed by ingress interiorly through longitudinal bottom openings customarily provided, or through apertures through which fasteners are projected.
Ridges are sometimes molded in the bottom of the tube to raise the paper therefrom and to provide additional longitudinal stability and strength. Such a modification in structure is provided for in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,538, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,782.
These ridges have not been completely successful in keeping a paper dry and others have invented and devised methods and devices to compartmentalize the tube to keep the paper at or near the top of the tube. Miller, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,293, has provided a spring clip which holds the paper between the clip and the inside top of the tube. This particular device is quite effective in keeping the paper dry, but suffers the disadvantage that the delivery person must always install the paper in that manner, thus slowing delivery and limiting the size of routs. A preferrable device would give the delivery person the option of using the tube in the normal manner or the slower but paper protecting manner.